


Skid Row

by pinkymilk96



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1989, Bad Boy Taeyong, Band, Character Death, Classic Rock, Couch Surfing, Drugs, Expect to cry, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, L.A, M/M, Music, Playlist, Possible sequel, Runaway, Smoking, Teenage Horomones, Underage Drinking, back in the day, mature language, skid row
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkymilk96/pseuds/pinkymilk96
Summary: Nothing but a run away chasing his dream to stardom. What could go wrong?Well a lot could go wrong in the streets of L.A. in the summer of 1989Or Ten runs away from his abusive parents in search of becoming a famous rock star but just ends up falling in love with a guy who has fiery red hair and always has a cigarette between his lips.





	Skid Row

**Author's Note:**

> I based this story around the late 1980's when Classic Rock was a huge thing. My parents grew up in that era as teens so I grew up listening to the same bands. So I had this brilliant idea to make an NCT fanfiction based on the things I know and also cause Bad Boy Taeyong is everything??

A story of young love coming very soon!

**Author's Note:**

> (Introduction to the boys involved is for the first chapter for now)


End file.
